Benutzer Blog:Eli U - Harry Potter/Theorien über Draco Malfoy
Dieser Blog listet Theorien über Draco Malfoy auf. Falls dir weitere Theorien einfallen oder du weitere Theorien findest kannst du sie hier gerne einfügen und wir können eine Diskussion beginnen. Theorien Die Werwolf Theorie Ja, richtig gelesen: Es gibt die Theorie, dass Draco zwischen dem 5ten und dem 6ten Teil der Harry Potter Reihe in einen Werwolf verwandelt wurde. Wie bei so vielen Theorien, gibt es hierfür keine festen Beweise. Fetsgemacht wurde diese Theorie aber an verschiedensten Punkten. Warum ausgerechnet Draco? Wie wir ja alle wissen, hegt Voldemort seit dem Ende des fünften Teiles der Harry Potter Reihe einen Groll auf Lucius Malfoy, da ihm dieser die Prophezeiung (welche von Voldemort und Harry handelt) nicht gebracht hat, sondern sie sogar ungewollt zerstört hat. Doch wo der dunkle Lord eigentlich so streng ist, was Bestrafungen angeht und sogar dazu bereit ist zu töten, wenn ihm jemand in Ungnade fällt, so ist Lucius nach dieser Aktion überraschend glimpflich davongekommen. Laut den Befürwortern dieser Theorie liegt das daran, dass Voldemort nicht Lucius selber, sondern seinen Sohn für das Versagen seines Vaters bestraft hat. Schließlich hat Voldemort einen guten Draht zum Werwold Fenrir Greyback und da liegt es doch nahe, dass er den Werwolf damit beauftragt hat, Draco zu beißen. Dies macht dieser Werwolf schließlich auch mit Freude; Siehe Verwandlung von Remus Lupin. Und außerdem würde somit der Ruf der Familie Malfoy gefährdet, sowie Draco gequält und somit Lucius bestraft. Gibt es Beweise? Fest Beweise gibt es bei Theorien nie wirklich, doch gebaut wurde diese Theorie auf mehreren Pfeilern. Somit wäre da zum ersten, dass Draco im Borgin und Burkes etwas auf seinem Arm gezeigt hat um die Dringlichkeit seines Daseins zu befürworten. Viele gehen davon aus, dass es das dunkle Mal war, welches er dort vorgezeigt hat. Doch andere denken, dass es sich hierbei um den Biss des Werwolfes gehandelt hat. Auch ist eine offensichtliche Veränderung des Characters des Hogwartsschülers zwischen dem fünften und dem sechsten Teil zu bemerken. Draco ist nachdenklicher, zurückhaltender, stiller, weint auf dem Jungenklo, erscheint nicht zu allen Unterrichtsstunden und lässt freiwillig Quidditchspiele ausfallen. Doch diese Characterzüge und Handlungen sind dem Blonden so gar nicht ähnlich. Wieder verbinden viele diesen Fakt mit dem Auftrag des dunklen Lordes. Doch wie schon Professor Lupin Unterrichtsstunden hat ausfallen lassen aufgrund seines Daseins als Werwolf, hätte auch Draco Unterricht und Quidditchspiele ausfallen lassen können. Letzter Punkt hierbei, wäre das Draco in diesem Teil mit Snape viel mehr zu tun hat, als in den letzten Teilen. Auch Remus hatte wärend seiner Zeit in Hogwarts viel mit Snape zu tun gehabt, alleine aus dem Grund, dass Snape dazu in der Lage ist, den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen. Von Befürwortern dieser Theorie wird vermutet, dass Snape auch für Draco diesen Trank gebraut hat. Draco: Wahrer Held aus 'Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens'? Ja, es gibt eine Theorie, dass Draco in Wirklichkeit der wahre Held aus dem zweiten Teil der Harry Potter Reihe ist. Hierbei geht es darum, dass Draco der eigentliche Grund dafür war, dass der Zettel in Hermines Hand gelandet ist. Gibt es Beweise? Hierfür gibt es schon handfestere Beweise, als für die erste Theorie. Unzwar hat Draco am Anfang des zweiten Teiles in dem Buchladen eine Seite aus einem Buch herausgerissen, bevor er die Treppe hinuntergelaufen ist um mit Harry zu sprechen. Ja, darauf baut alles auf. Erster Beweis wäre somit, dass Hermine zwar den Zettel in der Hand hatte, aber nicht hundertprozentig sicher ist, dass sie diesen Zettel auch tatsächlich aus dem Buch gerissen hat. Seid doch mal ehrlich, denkt ihr der Buücherwurm Hermine würde aus einem Buch eine Seite herausreißen? Alleine die Tatsache ein Buch so zu demolieren und nebenbei auch noch Schuleigentum zu zerstören, sieht Hermine (Derjenigen, die einen Schulverweis mehr fürchtet als den Tod) so gar nicht ähnlich. Und zweitens wäre ein solcher Zettel doch aufgefallen. Dumbledore und der ganze Rest, der um Hermine versammelt war als sie in den Krankenflügel eingeliefert wurde, haben Hermine doch genau inspiziert. Dabei wäre ein zerknüllter Zettel in ihrer Hand doch sicher nicht so einfach übersehen worden! Es sind zwar nur zwei Bewiese, aber dafür wesentlich handfestere. Oder findet ihr nicht? Cursed Child In dem Buch/Theaterstück Harry Potter und das verwunschene Kind ( Engl. Harry Potter and the Cursed Child ) wird eine ganz neue Seite von Draco gezeigt, indem er Gefühlsansichten von sich gibt, welche im kompletten Konflikt zu seinem vorherigen Leben stehen. So fragt er um den Beistand von Harry um seinen Sohn von den ständigen Gerüchten zu schützen, mit welchen dieser immer wieder konfrontiert wird. Dafür solle Harry im Ministerium noch einmal eine Stellungnahme zu der vollkommenen Vernichtung der Zeitumkehrer veröffentlichen. Auch später gab Draco öfters Beiträge zum besten, die beweisen, was für große Sorgen sich der Slytherin um seinen einzigen Sohn machte. Nachdem Harry seinem Sohn Albus jeglichen Kontakt zu seinem besten Freund Scorpius untersagt und alle möglichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen trifft, ist Scorpius am Boden zerstört und Draco entscheidet sich dazu, seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler bei dessen Zuhause zu besuchen und ihn darauf anzusprechen. Draco und Harry geraten allerdings wieder aneinander und es artet in einem Zaubererduell aus, in welchem Harry meinte Draco hätte sich seit seinem zweiten Schuljahr im duellieren verbessert. Doch nach dem Duell, geschlichtet durch Ginny, schafften es die beiden Erzfeinde eine vernünftige Konversation zu führen und Draco äußert sich ziemlich liebevoll seinem Sohn gegenüber. So meint er, man solle die Macht der Freundschaft über die Weissagung des Zentauren Bane stellen und setzt sich sogar dafür ein, dass sein Sohn weiterhin mit dem Sohn seines Exerzfeindes befreundet sein kann. Er gibt zu, dass er stets eifersüchtig auf Harry, Ron und Hermine gewesen ist, da sie ein so starkes Band der Freundschaft aneinanderbindet und er nur Crabbe und Goyle hatte. Doch neben diesem wichtigen Einblick in seine Gefühlswelt nach der großen Schlacht, gibt es einen weiteren in welchem es um besagte Astoria Greengrass geht. Als Scorpius und Albus nun also ein letztes Mal verschwinden und die Aussicht auf deren Rückkehr nicht besonders gut aussieht, redet Draco ein weiteres Mal mit Harry um ihm zu verdeutlichen, wie viel ihm sein Sohn bedeutet. Er sagt hier, er hatte gewusst, dass Astoria in einem zu schwachen Zustand gewesen war um ein Kind zu bekommen und hätte ihr noch gesagt, dass es ihm egal wäre, würde die Familie Malfoy mit ihm aussterben, ob es nun seinem Vater gefiele oder nicht. Doch Astoria gab zur Antwort, sie wolle kein Kind für die Malfoys oder deren Namen, für reines Blut oder Ruhm, sie wolle ein Kind für sie (Draco und Astoria). Und somit wurde Scorpius geboren und es war der schönste Tag in seinem Leben. Astoria allerdings wurde durch die Geburt erheblich geschwächt und sie hatte gewusst, dass es ihr nicht bestimmt war alt zu werden. Sie wollte, dass Draco jemanden hatte, wenn sie starb, weil: (Zitat Draco Malfoy:)"Weil.... nun, Draco Malfoy zu sein, macht außergewöhnlich einsam" In Das verwunschene Kind wird also eine Seite von Draco gezeigt, die man vorher so nie erlebt hat. Eine verletzliche, sorgenvolle und liebevolle Seite. Draco war also wirklich einfach nur ein einsamer Junge, der gelitten hat unter dem Einfluss seiner Eltern. Es spricht für seinen starken Character, dass er es geschafft hat, nach der großen Schlacht sein Leben um 360 Grad zu drehen und mithilfe seiner Frau Astoria, welche ihn wirklich geliebt hatte, einen Sohn mit Liebe und Fürsorge aufzuziehen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag